Rumours
by AnimaticGirl
Summary: [The Black Magician Trilogy, possible spoilers for The Novice Years before] When Dannyl and Fergun were novices, the latter started a vicious rumour. The details? Who can tell...


-1**Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy is not mine. If it was, there'd be a lot more of certain pairings. But all hail Trudi Canavan for her almighty writing ability.**

**Rumours**

'…_.I don't know how much longer I can take this. It's not that I'm weak - hey, I've stuck it out this long haven't I? Don't take that tone with…Oh, yes. You're a book. Sorry about that. But this whole thing has got me so…uncertain of anything. It was just harmless pranks, just rivalry between novices…why does Fergun want-'_

Dannyl jerked his head up sharply at the knock. It was rough, demanding, and sure enough followed with the usual call.

"Ho! Anyone in there we should know about, Dannyl?"

The novice snapped the book shut and quickly cast a binding spell on it, before shoving it as far as he could behind the sheets on his bed. Sure enough, he had acted just in time - the knocker had finished the charms on the door and was now comfortably letting himself in.

Fergun cast a casual eye around the room. For once, he had come alone. "Ah…so _he's_ not here now, is he? Have you two broken up? Is it because everyone _knows_?" He leant against the doorpost, and Dannyl clenched his fists tightly. "Everyone does know, Dannyl, about your perverse little preferences, so there's no point in trying to hide it."

"Shut up."

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Fergun raised an eyebrow.

"Just shut up, and get out. You know it's not true and you have no right-"

"Oh, but _do_ I?" Fergun fixed Dannyl with a cold stare. "Leave the Guild now, and spare yourself the shame of being - how do they put it? 'asked to leave'. They'll block your powers and you can go…I'm sure _he_'ll still like you, even if you do move into the slums."

Before Dannyl could register another thought, he was on his fist and striding towards Fergun. Fergun's eyes glinted for a second, then he sidestepped out of Dannyl's path.

"But I see I _have_ touched upon a delicate subject. I'll leave you to - ah - deal with it on your own, shall I?" And smirking, Fergun withdrew from the room, closing the door behind him.

Dannyl threw himself back onto his bed and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. It went on like that, day after day, when Fergun would come, with groups ranging from three to thirteen to taunt him about his alleged 'relationship' with Anelus, and older student from whom he had been seeking help with his studies. It was ridiculous that _anyone_ could believe it was true, and yet he had noticed that some of his peers now went out of his way to avoid him, and he even received funny looks from the librarian.

Dannyl rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. This wasn't _fair_. All he'd ever done to Fergun was play a few pranks - and Fergun had done no less to him, until recently. It was common knowledge that the two disliked each other, and each was constantly competing to outdo the other, and so when Fergun had first introduced the idea that Dannyl was, as he had heard several Elyne's later refer to him as, a 'lad', Dannyl had expected everyone to have a good old laugh about it for a few days, and then it would be dismissed in favour of a new insult Fergun would throw, perhaps worse, perhaps not. But he had never expected this.

Another knock on his door. Dannyl was about to tell out that he didn't care what Fergun had to say, he could go and stick it somewhere else, when he realised the knock didn't belong to Fergun. It was gentle, but firm - and commanding. Swallowing, Dannyl climbed off his bed and opened the door. A servant stood there.

"Excuse me, my lord, but you're wanted. In the Higher Magicians chambers."

**A/N**** - And that's chapter 1. Short, I know, but I hope I got the main points in so far. I haven't decided how far this fic will go, but we'll see, eh? Anyway, hope any of you readers out there enjoyed this ;) Please review and so on. As far as I believe, the name of the novice Fergun used in his rumours wasn;t given, so the name I use I've made up. If anyone had any evidence to the contrary, or spots a mistake, I'd love ot hear it so I can rectify my fic.**


End file.
